


Devil's Bargain

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel gets himself into a situation that drives the reader to desperate measures.





	

You were alone in your bedroom at the bunker, sobbing. You, Sam, and Dean had just learned that Castiel had let Lucifer use himself as a vessel, and therefore escape the cage. All three of you were frantically terrified; both for the implications of Lucifer being out of the cage, and what this meant for poor Castiel.

You, however, had a special layer of pain added to this. You were desperately in love with Castiel. You had been for some time. Both Dean and Sam had been trying to convince you that Castiel felt the same way, and tried to get you to make a move, but you had been too shy and insecure to believe them. Lucifer had confirmed what Sam and Dean had been trying to tell you, leveled a few choice taunts, then left. Sam and Dean were in the library, trying to formulate a plan to save the angel.

You were heartbroken. This was all your fault.

Sam and Dean had tried to persuade you otherwise, but you knew it was. Castiel had only agreed to this because he felt so alone, so useless. If you had sacked up and told Castiel how you felt, none of this would have happened.

You’d been treated to a thorough hug-and-cuddle fest by the boys, before they finally put you in your room to rest. You needed to work through some of this before you’d be good for anything.

Slowly, your brain started to grapple with what had happened, and you teetered precariously between despair and rage. You closed your eyes, took slow deep breaths, and forced yourself to be calm. Neither despair nor rage would help Castiel right now. You were racking your brain trying to think of a solution, when a wave of exhaustion passed through you from the strength of the emotions you’d gone through over the past few hours, and you fell asleep fully clothed.

***

You woke some time later. You glanced at the clock on the dresser across the room; 2:17 AM. Predictably, you had dreamed of Castiel as you’d slept. Most of the details fled your memory at the moment, but the memory of his skin against yours had you nearly ready to start crying again.

Some time after you’d fallen asleep, one of the boys must have come in and pulled the covers over you. Sweet of them. They’d both be asleep now.

A plan must have formulated while you’d slept, because you’d awoken with an idea. It was risky, but it seemed like the only way to save your angel. Sam and Dean, though, would never agree. You felt a small surge of guilt over deceiving them, but you easily pushed it down. You swiftly dressed, taking a moment in the bathroom to make sure you were reasonably clean. A quick stop in another room of the bunker, and you stuffed the few things you knew you’d need in an old tote you’d had stuffed in a closet, and you were ready to leave. You left a quick scribbled note on the map table for the Winchesters so they wouldn’t worry until it was too late.

Woke early, couldn’t sleep. Went for a drive, be back later.  
-y/n

***

You drove almost aimlessly. You didn’t have a specific destination in mind; just somewhere safely away from the bunker, and sufficiently isolated. You drove on back roads and by farms and around cities for hours, until your stomach’s complaining grew loud. You ignored it. It wouldn’t be a problem for much longer, anyway.

Finally, you found a burned out husk of a barn in the middle of nowhere. There weren’t even any other farms or houses in sight, and you deemed it far enough. It must have been hours, you realized with a start. You had been zoned out as you’d driven, too focused on the problem to notice much. As you turned the car off, you glanced habitually at the passenger seat, looking for a purse and a cell phone before you remembered you’d left both back at the bunker. You grabbed the tote and headed inside what was left of the barn, not looking back.  
Setting up took you moments, and soon you were holding a lit match and chanting. “…Lucifer,” you finished, dropping the match into the bowl. Now all you could do was wait and hope.

“A summoning?” The voice that came from behind you almost sounded familiar. It was like Jimmy Novak’s voice. Not Castiel’s. “How very old fashioned. You could have just called.”  
Minutes had passed before he’d answered your summons. You had hardly noticed, purpose numbing your emotions. You glanced up at the sudden sound filling the room, and turned to face him.

“Cell phones can be traced.” You explained calmly. “I didn’t want to give Sam and Dean a chance to stop me.” Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up at your words, and he looked intrigued.  
“Really?” Lucifer asked, sounding almost excited. “What naughty thing are you up to now, little girl?” His last sentence dropped into an imitation of Castiel’s familiar gravelly voice, and he advanced on you until he was in your space. The look he gave you would have been panty-melting if it had been Castiel looking at you like that.

As it was, you had to fight the urge to retch.

“I have an offer for you.” You began. You really should have rehearsed this in your head in the way here. You had thought of so many ways to persuade him, but all the formerly logical phrases were now a jumble in your head. “It must be crowded in there. I mean, there’s no human soul, but two angels? How can you both fit?”

Lucifer didn’t reply yet, just lifted an eyebrow and stayed close to you. You weren’t sure if he was counting on your attraction to Castiel to distract you, or just actively trying to disgust you. Either way, it wasn’t working. You took a breath, your mind getting clearer and clearer now that you were actually taking action to save him.

“I thought I’d offer you a new vessel.” You continued.

“And why would I want to use you?” Lucifer asked patiently, back in his voice, to your relief. “I have you, Castiel, and the flannel dream team exactly where I want them right here.”  
“No, you don’t.” You inform him calmly, causing him to lift his eyebrows again.

“Really?” You half expected Lucifer to be angry at your calm refutation. Instead, he just sounded intrigued. “And how is that?”

‘You have Castiel too depressed and beat down to fight back. How long before he sees through you? You’ve underestimated him before, Lucifer. So did Crowley. So did Raphael. So did the Leviathans. And Rowena. And Naomi. And Metatron. Do I need to go on? He’s clever and resourceful. And he has a habit of unraveling all your little schemes. Can you really afford to be proud, Lucifer? After all this time, and all these failed schemes. This really is your last hope, isn’t it?”

Lucifer was silent for a long moment, crossing his arms over his chest and observing you thoughtfully. “What are you suggesting?” He asked finally.

“You leave him. You give me your word that no matter what, you’ll never possess Castiel, and you’ll never kill him. And don’t give me any illusions, or anything; I want to see what’s actually going on. What you’re doing.” You state flatly, smiling a little. Now you have him.

“Never kill him?” Lucifer asked, sounding amused. “What if he attacks me? You’re kind of leaving me without options, aren’t you?”

“No I’m not.” You reply, bored. You know full well Lucifer can think of about a thousand ways to wiggle out of that prohibition. Not to mention flat-out lying. Lucifer gave a small, silent chuckle at your reply, nodding in acknowledgement.

“You’d trust my word?” Lucifer asked skeptically.

“No. But I’ll take what I can get.”

“Hmm.” Lucifer seemed to consider the situation, easily waving off your distrust. “You know he’s awake in here? He’s screaming for you. Begging you not to do it.” Lucifer casually tossed the words towards you, watching you like a bug in a glass for your reaction.

He was disappointed; your reply was listless. You just shrugged at Lucifer; you didn’t care what happened to you, as long as Castiel was safe.

“Do we have a deal?” You asked Lucifer, ignoring his taunt. Lucifer gave you a wide grin, and your innards twisted. Castiel didn’t smile like that. It felt wrong to see a smile like that on a face you had always associated with Castiel.

“I can agree to those terms.” Lucifer replied.

“That wasn’t a yes.” You shot back instantly. You wouldn’t be quite so easily fooled. Lucifer laughed again, long and loud.

“Yes, I agree to your terms. Does that satisfy you?” Lucifer asked finally, when he’d gotten control of himself again.

“No. But I’ll take what I can get.” You squared your shoulders, and took a deep breath, ignoring your stomach as it gave another growl, and stared at Lucifer’s eyes. “Yes.” A smirk was on his face, one that made your heart twist with how much it wasn’t Castiel. He opened his mouth, and white light poured out.

Castiel, you closed your eyes and thought/prayed. I love you. There was no way to know if he’d heard you. Lucifer might have been preventing it. But you had to try.

Your jaw dropped open, and you felt Lucifer fill you up. White, hot, burning. It wasn’t pleasant. You felt like you were being burned alive from the inside out. You tried to scream in pain; there was so much archangel filling you, you thought for sure you’d burst from the pressure. But you didn’t, and you took him. A sense of smug satisfaction filled you, and you realized with a start that the emotion wasn’t yours.

Him.

You were no longer in control of your own body.

There was a long moment where nothing happened; all three of you needed to adjust to the new arrangements. Only the sound of panting filled the room.

“Lucifer.” A low, deep growl came, and you could have wept from relief and happiness at hearing him again. Alive and all right, and in control.

“Hello, brother.” Your voice came. It was strange to hear yourself speak and have no control over it.

This whole experience was much more painful than you expected it to be. Castiel looked exhausted. Moments before, when Lucifer was in him, Castiel looked impeccable. His clothes were perfectly clean, his hair groomed and in place. You had realized some time ago that the state of an angel’s vessel and their clothes tended to reflect their own health and well-being. Lucifer had been doing and feeling perfectly well, and he definitely had wanted you to know that. Castiel was a different story.

His tie was loose and crooked. His hair, ironically, actually looked better; it wasn’t as neat and groomed as Lucifer had had it; rather it was spiky and messy, like he’d woken up with bedhead and not done anything about it. He actually, you thought, looked hotter that way. Lucifer heard the thought, and you felt his surprised amusement. Castiel’s trenchcoat was half off one shoulder, and the rest of his clothes were scuffy and messy. His stubble was no longer neatly trimmed, but grown out enough to be messy and unkempt. His skin was pale and his eyes looked red and bloodshot.

Your heart went out to the poor angel. But no matter how he looked, you knew he was better off now than he was five minutes ago.

“Get out of her, now.” Castiel growled. Despite how tired he looked, fury was in his gaze. Had it been directed at you rather than Lucifer, you would have been very worried.

“Awwww, I think he’s jealous!” You voice purred. Your weight shifted and one of your hands lifted to play with your hair. “You know, if you ask nicely, I might be willing to share.”  
Castiel flew at you, pinning your body to the nearest wall with one arm at your throat. “Get. Out. Of her.”

“Mmmmm,” Lucifer moaned sensuously with your voice. “Well, this is convenient. Turns out we both like it rough. Go ahead and take your frustrations out on me. We can take it.”

“HEY!” Guns cocked, and you were surprised to notice Sam and Dean behind Castiel, guns raised and pointed at Castiel. “Get the fuck offa her, you son of a bitch.” Dean growled, interrupting.

Oops. You heard Lucifer’s thought. Well, isn’t this awkward timing.

“Dean?” Your voice came, sounding weak and afraid.

“Dean, y/n persuaded Lucifer to use her as a vessel instead of me.” Castiel explained urgently, half glancing behind him towards Sam and Dean.

“Right.” Sam spat dryly, clearly not believing it.

“Cas, please.” Your voice pleaded with him.

“Sam, hang on.” Dean stopped Sam, hesitating. The two Winchesters exchanged a loaded glance, one you couldn’t totally read. You could tell that they were arguing about what to do, though.

Evidently, a decision was reached. Before anyone could react, Sam lifted his pistol and fired it. Your body gave a startled jump, and even Castiel looked surprised. There was a second where no one could process what had happened.

Then Castiel and Lucifer looked down. There was a hole in one of your shoes, and a smashed bullet laying on top of your bright turquoise sock.

“Well.” Sam said calmly. “That answers that question.” Both Winchesters raised their guns again, pointing them at you. You felt your lips curl into a smirk.

“Well done, boys.” Lucifer complimented them. “Exactly what do you think the guns are going to do to me, though?”

“Melted angel blade bullets, asshat.” Dean answered.

“Hmmm. That might worry me. Except for the fact that I’m in Castiel’s girlfriend? You’re not going to risk killing her.” Lucifer replied smugly.

“Lucifer,” Castiel began again, drawing your attention back to him.

“Castiel, please. Not that we’re not both enjoying being this close to you and all, but my days of being your bunk buddy are done. I have a much more fun playmate now. She and I made a deal, remember?”

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Castiel protested hotly, your heart going out to him at his easy heroism.

“It’s too late for that, brother.” Lucifer shot back. “She already gave herself up to save you. Remember?”

“Cas? What the hell is he talking about?” Dean interrupted. Castiel looked hesitant, glancing over his shoulder at them. Lucifer sighed.

“Our pining little lamb here made a deal with me. She’s my vessel, and I will never kill or possess Castiel again.” Lucifer explained, not waiting for Castiel to decide what to tell them.

“Damnit, y/n.” Dean said after a moment of silent shock, his voice loaded with pain.

“Get out of her.” Sam demanded.

“I made a deal.” Lucifer replied, his apologetic look fooling no one. He turned the creepy eyes back to Castiel’s furious, concerned, blue ones. “If you want to beg for me back, Cassie, well, it’d be fun to hear, but-”

“I will never let you back in my vessel.” Castiel snarled at Lucifer. “I will never give you consent again. Now leave her alone!”

Your breath caught. That was exactly what you’d been waiting for. What you’d been terrified you’d never hear.

Lucifer, get out. You wasted no time thinking that to the archangel currently frying your insides. Lucifer, about to snap a clever and creepy reply to Castiel, stopped dead in shock. He mentally stared at you, not expecting this. I said GET OUT! You mentally screamed.

Your head flew back, leaving you looking straight at the ceiling, and a bright white light poured out of you. It felt like he was being sucked out by a vacuum cleaner. Lucifer pulled and scrabbled as he was forced out, trying to stay. The effort burned and scarred your insides, and you screamed and tears of pain formed at the corners of your eyes.

When Lucifer was finally gone, your knees gave out and you almost fell. A pair of strong, familiar tan-coated arms caught you, and you were pulled into Castiel’s chest.

“Cas?” After a moment, you faintly heard Sam’s voice. Your face was buried in Castiel’s chest and you gasped for air. “Is she…”

“Lucifer is gone.” Castiel confirmed, his arms holding you up tenderly. “She is going to be fine.”

“Y/n, what the hell were you-” Dean started to admonish you.

“Excuse us.” Castiel interrupted Dean curtly. You heard his wings flutter, and the world moved around you. Your hands clenched his shoulders, managing to lever yourself up a little (with his help, of course), and you glanced around. Castiel had flown you both back to your bedroom at the bunker.

“What were you thinking?!” Castiel demanded. His arms stayed around you, supporting your weight that your shaky legs were still too weak to manage. “You could have died! You could have gotten worse than death!”

“I had to save you.” You told him, strength slowly returning to your limbs. “Had to protect you, Cassie. This was all I could think of.”

“What, taking Lucifer yourself?! Trusting his promise?!”

You laughed tiredly. “Nah. I’m not dumb enough for that. Just needed him out of you, and needed you to say you wouldn’t let him back in.” You explained. Castiel frowned, clearly not following. You sighed. “Castiel, consent can be withdrawn at any time. He only left because I kicked him out as soon as you said you’d never say yes to him again. It’s all I was waiting for.” Castiel’s throat worked, shock and fear and love in his eyes.

“You- you risked your life, your soul, your body. For me?” Castiel asked in disbelief.

“‘Course I did.” You smiled at him. The words came surprisingly easy to you, considering how long you’d been fighting them. “I love you, Castiel. Have for awhile. I needed to keep you safe from him.” Castiel stared at you in shock, and you found yourself able to look back without fear. So he didn’t return the feelings. It’d be all right. You were sad, that was for sure. But you could-

All of your thoughts came to a screeching halt when Castiel’s mouth crashed down on yours. You whimpered, surprised and wow his lips were soft and his tongue…

Your hands clenched handfuls of his trenchcoat, clinging to him as he kissed your brains away. His soft, chapped lips on yours, his tongue invading your mouth, the feel of his stubble against you sensitive skin made you want to swoon against him. His arms around your back supported you, helped you stay standing against the onslaught of sensations that came with his lips. After a moment, you felt a tingling warmth spread through you; the same feeling you got when Castiel healed you.

His grace, you realized. Castiel was using his grace on you. You moaned sensuously at the realization; in a sense, this was part of his true form touching you. His grace felt…. needy as it pulled at you. It smashed you flat against Castiel, gently pushing and tugging you further into him, as though he couldn’t get close enough to you. You were lifted up slightly, his grace supporting the weight of your tired body, taking the pressure off your still-weak legs. His grace latched onto every inch of exposed skin, stimulating mercilessly as though he was touching, licking, stroking, sucking you everywhere. You started letting out helpless whimpers, your hips rubbing against his frantically. No clothes had even been removed yet, and already you were growing painfully close.

“Cas,” you gasped; his lips finally broke from yours, letting you gasp for air and his name dropped from your mouth without thinking. Castiel gazed down at you, looking into your eyes as though you were the only person on the planet, and you heart gave a painful throb and went out to the lovestruck angel. How could you possibly resist anything he asked of you when he looked at you like that?

“I’m sorry,” Castiel murmured. A tiny whimper fell from your lips as his grace continued caressing you. “I can’t control it. My grace… I want you so much. I love you. Need to show you.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, Cas.” All you could do was moan for him, unbearably stimulated and surrounded by him. Your head fell forwards into his neck, and you panted desperately into him as his grace stimulated you to the point of whimpering. Castiel squeezed your shirt on one hand, and the next moment your shirt and bra were gone. You felt his eagerness as his grace pounced, devouring the new expanse of skin. One of Castiel’s hands went up and buried in your hair. He pulled your head back, staring down at you with that fierce, dominant in-control look you’d seen him get when he had an enemy at his mercy. It had always gotten you wet before, and now was no exception. Especially now that he was directing it at you. You tried to twitch and wiggle as his grace found ticklish spots, but his arms and grace held you firm and steady, so no movement he did not allow was even possible.

“Cas,” you whimpered his name, desperate and wanton as your breasts and neck were caressed and sucked on by an invisible force until it was an effort just to see straight.

“I want to watch you come,” Castiel growled. “I want touch you and make you come with nothing but my grace.”

You whimpered, unable to fully process this fantasy of yours come to sudden life. Your legs tried to buckle, as you could no longer support yourself while blinded by desire and the unending pleasurable jolts lighting up your brain from your angel. Castiel’s grace easily caught you, effortlessly supporting you and holding you where you were. The top button of your jeans popped open, making you gasp and glance down at it. The hand Castiel had cradling your skull grabbed a handful of hair and yanked your head back up with a quiet snarl. You gasped and panted, almost whining at the forcefullness in his actions. Castiel’s eyes captured and held yours, drinking in every expression and noise you made as a tendril of grace traveled down your now-open pants.

It did not feel like his hand as it traveled down your pants and between your legs. Every inch of skin it passed over was grabbed, stroked, licked, sucked on making you twitch uncontrollably in his arms. Your breath caught as he finally found your pussy. Castiel let out a loud groan, and his eyes almost flickered shut when he felt how dripping wet you were. Unable to wait any longer, his grace thrust inside of you, making you jump forwards into him and cry his name. His grace pumped you ruthlessly, needily, your hips jerking as you chanted Castiel’s name, your thoughts filled with nothing but him. Your insides clenched around the invisible force pumping inside of you, and you whined, trying to find your voice enough to plea with him.

Castiel leaned forwards until his forehead was almost touching yours, softly nuzzling your face. You gasped, your lips parting slightly, inwardly pleading for his mouth on yours.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, his voice softly rumbling.

“Please,” you finally found your voice enough to gasp a plea. It had taken such titanic effort to speak at all through the intense pleasure he was bringing you, you really hoped it would be enough for him.

“Hmmmm,” Castiel rumbled thoughtfully, drawing a moan from you purely from the sound of his voice. His grace suddenly found your gspot, making you scream and thrash in his grip. Castiel’s eyes lit up at your reaction, and suddenly his grace was rubbing and caressing the spot determinedly with every powerful thrust. Perhaps he had intended to tease you for longer, but Castiel seemed so incredibly pleased watching you thrash from the attention, it was only a few thrusts later that you were coming, hard, and screaming Castiel’s name. Your insides clenched, hard, around nothing at all, and his grace thrust harder and caressed through your pussy’s spasming, making your hips rut harder against his and making your orgasm so powerful, you were a little worried for your own health. Castiel milked you with his grace, revisiting every spot on you that had made you moan and drawing your orgasm on and on until you were grateful for the painful oversensitivity that came when you finally fell from the heights. Castiel’s grace withdrew from you with a faint air of reluctance, and you tumbled into his still fully-clothed body, panting as though you’d run a marathon. 

Castiel just held you, gently stroking your back and nuzzling his face into your hair, just enjoying the cuddling. You should be speaking, you know. Talking about your declaration of love, making sure he was feeling all right, something. But you were too blitzed out from the explosive orgasm, jolts of aftershock still running through you and making you jump a little, as you tried to allow your body and mind recover from the intense pleasure thrust upon you by the angel you loved.

“Did I hurt you?” Castiel gently pulled your head back to look at you a few minutes later, gazing down at you with a concerned expression. You smiled up at him.

“Uh-uh.” You replied, shaking your head in the negative. A small hesitant smile lit up Castiel’s face, and you nearly collapsed under the force of relief that swept through you. That was how your Castiel smiled. Not the false, smug grins that Lucifer had given. “I was so scared for you,” you whispered, remembering your fear and despair when you’d learned what Castiel had done. His smile fell, and he looked guilty.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel replied. He glanced away and shifted, starting to pull back. You managed to lift a hand against the stern protest of exhausted muscles, laying it on his cheek and pulling his eyes back to yours. Your thumb stroked his stubbled cheek lightly.

“I love you.” You reminded him, struggling to find the words to express the care you wanted to convey to him. You felt him probe hesitantly at your mind, and the small smile returned. Castiel leaned forward to nuzzle your face again.

“I love you, too.” Castiel replied, understanding all you weren’t saying. You closed your eyes and reveled in his closeness, releasing all your fear and just enjoying the moment.

“Don’t ever frighten me like that again.” Castiel was the first to break the silence, and you opened your eyes to a playfully angry expression injected with a tiny bit of real fear.

“I’m sorry.” You told him. And you were sorry for all the pain and fear you’d brought him. “But there’s no fucking way I wouldn’t do that again.”

Castiel’s eyes, which had started to slide shut, snapped back open suddenly, and he stared at you in shock. You gave him a mock glare.

“I love you.” You reminded him, the simple words still so powerful. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.” Castiel looked torn between exasperation, touched at your protectiveness, and overwhelming love. He made a small, helpless noise that sounded torn from him and crushed you to his chest in a hug. You made a happy squeal, always thrilled to have him so close. Safe after everything he’d been through.

“I’ll protect you,” Castiel whispered. English, as you knew and the Winchesters often forgot, was not Castiel’s first language. He sometimes struggled to express himself in it.

“I know.” You told him, needing to reassure him of your trust in him. “I’ll try not to get in such trouble again, as long as you do, too.” Castiel laughed softly, and his arms loosened around you ever so slightly. You relaxed a little, sensing some of his fear dribble out at your reassurance.

After a few long minutes of you two just cuddling and enjoying each other’s warmth and arms, you lifted your head to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” you began, drawing a curious look from him. “It’s your turn, but… Lucifer really didn’t want to leave. I’m pretty worn out. I don’t know if I’m up for another round.” Castiel laughed again, long and loud this time. He released you from the hug, arms still holding you up, and pulled you with him to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and pulled you into his lap. You instinctively sunk into him, eagerly turning into a cuddlebug for him.

“I’m not sure if I’m ‘up’ for another round, either.” Castiel told you, voice amused and a little breathless. “Sharing a vessel with Lucifer, was… wearying.”

“Maybe you should try sleeping with me? Like, actually sleeping, not sex? I could probably use a nap, and it might help you.” You suggested, unsure if it was a useful idea. Castiel smiled down at you, tender and reassuring.

“I do not know if I will actually sleep. But I’d like that.” Castiel replied, love for you filling his eyes. He pulled you up to the head of the bed and layed down, never letting you out of his embrace. You fell asleep easily, thoroughly worn out and comforted in the knowledge that Castiel was finally safe.


End file.
